epicuniversefandomcom-20200213-history
Daccadian
Daccadian is the twin brother of Waccadian, and are both well known assassins in Universe 6. They are both major villains in Season 4 of Epic Universe: Next Generations. Although, they encountered the heroes a few times during the season. And were trained by Orak and Viaton mostly off screen, along with others such as Phentor and Penteyagon. History Daccadian and Waccadian were twin brothers born in Universe 6, and are the counterparts to Weegee II and Deegee II. They had been assassins for a while and were well known before being assigned to kill the heroes by Viaton and Orak. Before they went to go kill them they had to test their powers against Orak, but with disappointing results, so they trained to raise their Deity Levels. Their power raised much faster then even Viaton's and already showed major improvement. Although, they were power hungry so Orak stopped them from training. Later, they tried getting Phentor and Penteyagon to join their group and succeeded. With the new members they trained more with both duos increasing in their Deity Levels. It was time for Phentor and Penteyagon to fight the heroes, but while they're gone Orak and Viaton taught Daccadian the fusion technique with his brother. Unfortunately, Phentor and Penteyagon failed leaving Waccadian and Daccadian to fight the heroes, as Viaton and Orak flee to proceed with the plan. They mostly fought with Weegee II and Deegee II at first, but Zeno begins fighting them alone and having the other heroes join. Desperate Daccadian fuses with his brother into Dwaccadian, in order to counter that Weegee II and Deegee II fuses into Dweegee II. The fight begins with Dwaccadian winning, until Dweegee II uses the Kaioken. Although, Dwaccadian reveals his Giga form to combat Dweegee II, and emerging victorious until Dweegee II pushes his limits to Kaioken X10, and easily defeating Dwaccadian. Although, he was spared and fled to Universe 7 with Viaton and Orak. They were given a second chance to kill the heroes, unlike Phentor and Penteyagon. When the Mega Void Seal was broken they tried having a rematch with the heroes only for them to flee. They chased the heroes to the battlefield, but only watched the fight taking place in the Mega Void War. After everyone else died they were prepared to fight the heroes. Once Viaton and Orak came back they were furious to see Waccadian and Daccadian didn't join the fight, and planned to kill them. But it seemed Waccadian and Daccadian planned to backstab them. So during the fight Daccadian fused with Waccadian during the fight. Although, he was mostly just watching the fight go on until it ended. Before the heroes left Weegee II and Deegee II promised to fight Waccadian and Daccadian one last time. Power Daccadian passes the Deity Level Limit, but it's unknown if he had always passed it since he is the Universe 6 counterpart of Deegee II. The only notable techniques Daccadian has displayed was Eye Beams and fusion with his brother Waccadian. Daccadian has never been shown to have a Giga form, but his fusion Dwaccadian was shown to have that form. It's also unknown if Daccadian knows about the Weged fusion either. Category:Villains